customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 70
Here are my 70th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Titanic 1998 VHS (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1998 VHS of Titanic and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © 1998 Paramount Pictures. As Good as it Gets (1st Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (2 copies). Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney's Big Surprise Intro Closing # End Credits # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney Live! in New York City Trailer # Barney Classic Collection Boxset Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening (2nd Copy/Version 2) # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Big Surprise Intro Closing (2nd Copy/Version 2) # End Credits # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) The Entire Monty (1st Anniversary Edition) Stage Shows * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Outside North America * Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) * Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) * Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) * Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016-2017) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) Notable Personal Appearances * Barney's Open House (2000-present) * Barney's Zoo Tour (2001; 2015) * Barney's Beach Party (2002-present) * Barney's Purple Park Tour (2002) * Christmas Fun with Barney & Friends (2004) * Barney's Christmas Star (2006) * Learn and Play with Barney (2007) * Barney's Big Funtime (2007) * Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour (2007-2008) * Christmas with Barney & Friends (2007) * Barney's Sing-Along Show (2008) * Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) * A Very Barney Christmas (2008) * Barney's World of Imagination (2009; 2014) * Christmas Surprise! (2010) * Barney's Christmas Carnival (2011) * Sing & Dance with Barney (2009) * Barney's TWCK Concert (2014-present) * Barney's Jukebox Party (2015-2016) * Barney's We're All Friends Show (2015) * Barney & Friends Favourite Hits (2016) * Barney's Birthday Surprise (2017) * Barney & Friends: Party Time (2017) Good Will Hunting (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney & the Backyard Gang * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991) 1992 * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney's Birthday 1993 * Barney's Best Manners * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose * Barney's Home Sweet Homes * Love to Read, with Barney 1994 * Let's Pretend with Barney * Barney's Alphabet Zoo * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island 1995 * Barney's Families are Special * Barney Safety * Making New Friends * Riding in Barney's Car * Barney Songs 1996 * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time 1997 * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Colors & Shapes * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1998 * It's Time for Counting * Down on Barney's Farm * Barney in Outer Space * My Party with Barney * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * Barney's Great Adventure * Barney's First Adventures * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister 1999 * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs 2000 * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine Love, Barney 2001 * Barney's Musical Castle * A to Z with Barney * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party 2002 * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go * Barney's Christmas Star 2003 * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me, Dance with Me * Barney's It's a Happy Day! * It's Nice to Meet You * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Happy Mad Silly Sad 2004 * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney * Now I Know My ABCs * Barney's Colorful World * Ready, Set, Play! 2005 * Let's Go to the Farm * Just Imagine * Everyone is Special * The Land of Make-Believe * Can You Sing That Song? 2006 * Let's Make Music 2007 * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Shake Your Dino Tail! * Dino-Mite Birthday 2008 * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney 2009 * Once Upon a Dino-Tale * Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go on Vacation * Sharing is Caring! * Barney's Jungle Friends * We Love Our Family 2010 * Please & Thank You * Egg-Cellent Adventures * Let's Play Outside * Furry Friends * A-Counting We Will Go * Best Fairy Tales 2011 * Musical Zoo * Shapes and Colors All Around * I Can Do It! * 1-2-3 Learn * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas 2012 * I Love My Friends * Clean Up, Clean Up! * Planes, Trains & Cars * All About Opposites * Most Loveable Moments * Let's Go to the Doctor 2013 * Let's Go to the Moon * Play with Barney * Dance with Barney * Imagine with Barney * Most Huggable Moments * Perfectly Purple 2014 * Story Time with Barney * Happy Birthday, Barney! * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! * This is How I Feel 2015 * Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals * It's Showtime with Barney! * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! 2016 * Dinos in the Park 2017 * Playground Fun! Other Releases Feature Film * Barney's Great Adventure Blockbuster * Play and Learn with Barney * Barney's Time for School * Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time * Barney's Favorite Songs * Barney's Big Top Fun * Barney's Valentine Adventure * Movin' & Groovin' with Barney * Barney's Learning Round-Up * Barney's Island Safari * Barney's Night-Light Stories * Barney's Summertime Fun * Going Places With Barney * On The Move with Barney * Barney: Sing-Along Fun! Re-Releases * Barney's ABCs and 123s * Barney's Outdoor Fun! * Let's Go to the Beach * Barney's Book Fair * Fun on Wheels * Mother Goose Collection L.A. Confidential (1st Anniversary Edition) * Bill the Duck * Methuselah the Alligator * Tony the Frog * Floyd the Turtle * Dr. Holstein * Kevin, Pat and Mike Rimba's Island is not available on DVD in North America, it's only on VHS. Wag the Dog (1st Anniversary Edition) Three of these kids (Rachel, David and Laura) appeared in Season 11 episodes Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) and Queen for a Day. Amistad (1st Anniversary Edition) Methuselah is being a chef alligator while he wears a black mustache, white chef's hat, apron and red bandana and he cooks food in an Italian restaurant. That's funny! Ha ha! In and Out (1st Anniversary Edition) Methuselah is being an alligator pirate while he wears a pink bandana, earring and black eyepatch and holding a sword. That's so silly! Donnie Brasco (5th Anniversary Edition) Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 1 ''is a Starfall video released on VHS and DVD around 2003. It contains various songs from the franchise, with brief animated scenes in-between Backpack Bear, Zac the Rat, Gus the Duck, Mox the Fox, Peg the Hen and Tin Man. Featuring 30 favorite nursery rhymes and children's songs. '''Songs #A-Hunting We Will Go #Alphabet Song #A Wise Old Owl #A Tisket, A Tasket #Backpack is a Little Bear #Eensy Weensy Spider #Every Day is Earth Day #Farmer in the Dell #Five Little Bears #Five Little Monkeys #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush #Hey, Diddle, Diddle #Hickory Dickory Dock #Humpty Dumpty #Jam #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Looby Loo #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Open Them, Shut Them #Peg and Gus #Short-a Song #Short-e Song #Short-i Song #Short-o Song #Short-u Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Today is Monday #The Wheels on the Bus #Zig-Zag Trivia *This is the first Starfall video ever made. Hercules (5th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2002 VHS of Hercules and here are the orders: #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo #MPAA Rating Screen #Warning Screen #MGM Means Great Movies Preview #"Come See What the Roar is About" #"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" #Lilo and Stitch Theatrical Teaser Trailer #"Coming Soon on Videocassette" #Beauty and the Beast Preview #Mickey's House of Villains Preview #Tarzan and Jane Preview #"Now Available on Videocassette" #Peter Pan Preview #Snow Dogs Preview #"Join Us After the Feature" #1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo #THX Logo #"This film has been modified..." #Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo #How it All Began #Zeus and Hera's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Hades #Hades's Lair #Baby Hercules Gets Taken/Adopted by Amphitryon and Alcmene #The Damage with Strength #"Go the Distance" #Hercules, Zeus and Pegasus Reunite #Hercules and Pegasus Meet Philoctetes #"One Last Hope" #The Battle Against Nessus #Hercules Meets Megara #Megara and Hades #The City of Thebes #The Battle Against Hydra #"Zero to Hero" #What is Hercules's Weakness #Not a True Hero Yet #Megara Makes Her Move #Romance in the Air #"I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Megara Quits/Philoctetes #Philoctetes's Revelation #A Deal is Made #Hades Unleashes the Titans #Clash of the Titans #Hercules Saves Megara #Hercules Ascends/"A Star is Born" #End Credits (Song: "Go the Distance") #The Making of Hercules Featurette #Ricky Martin Music Video: "No Importa la Distancia" #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Anastasia (5th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2002 VHS of Anastasia and here are the orders: #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo #MPAA Rating Screen #Warning Screen #MGM Means Great Movies Preview #"Come See What the Roar is About" #"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" #Treasure Planet Theatrical Teaser Trailer #The Lion King IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer #The Jungle Book 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer #"Coming Soon on Videocassette" #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview #Lilo and Stitch Preview #Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Preview #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview #The Country Bears Preview #"More Previews After the Feature" #1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo #THX Logo #"This film has been modified..." #Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo #Prologue #"A Rumor in St. Petersburg" #Anya and Phlegmenkoff's Conversation/Anya Meets Pooka/"Journey to the Past" #No Tickets/"Once Upon a December" #Dimitri and Vladimir Found Anya/Bartok Speaks About Anya/"In the Dark of the Night" #The Train Ride/Anya, Dimitri and Vladimir Escape the Train/Rasputin's Plan #"Learn to Do This" #The Boat Ride/"At the Beginning"/Anya's Nightmare #Vladimir Meets Sophie/"Paris Holds the Thing" #Anya Gets Mad at Dimitri/Dimitri Leaves/"Once Upon a December" (Reprise) #Rasputin and Bartok's Conversation/Anya Saves Pooka #Anya vs. Rasputin #Dimitri's Alive/Anya and Dimitri's Happy Ending/Bartok Finds His Girlfriend #End Credits (Songs: "At the Beginning", "Journey to the Past" and "Once Upon a December") #"Now Available on Videocassette" #Beauty and the Beast Preview #Walt Disney Treasures Preview #Walt Disney World - Anticipation #Kim Possible Commercial #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Con Air (5th Anniversary Edition) * Backpack Bear * Gingerbread Boy * Grandmother * Zac the Rat * Gus the Duck * Mox the Fox * Peg the Hen * Tin Man * Dragon * Barkley Dog * Kitty Kitty Cat Fanmade Starfall Kids * Lisa * Bob * Malissa * Erick * Judi * Ken David, Laura and Rachel Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra My Best Friend's Wedding (5th Anniversary Edition) * Doris's Titi is Big * Natalie's Titi is Big * Janice's Titi is Big * Georgie's Girlfriend's Titi is Big * Jane Read's Titi is Big * Mother Louise Badger's Titi is Big * Maria's Titi is Big * Po's Titi is Big * Paula P-Pal's Titi is Big * Amy's Titi is Big and Melanie's Titi is Big Face/Off (5th Anniversary Edition) SeeMore's Boobsbie, Penny's Boobsbie, Brasil's Boobsbie and Barb's Boobsbie The Fifth Element (5th Anniversary Edition) Baby Flyer the Kangaroo Spits and Vomits/Sookas *SeeMore's Playhouse *Jelly Bean Jungle *Eureeka's Castle *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Air Force One (1st Anniversary Edition) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) Contact (5th Anniversary Edition) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Men in Black (5th Anniversary Edition) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (5th Anniversary Edition) *Barney's Big Surprise (2004-2005) *Barney's Musical Castle (2005-2012) *Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) *Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) *Barney's Space Adventures (2010-2012) *Barney Live! - Let's Go (Dubai) (2012-2014) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2014) *Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) *Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016-2017) Starship Troopers (1st Anniversary Edition) *Barney's Musical Park (El Parque Musical de Barney y sus Amigos) (2004) *Barney's Big Surprise (La Gran Sorpresa de Barney) (2005-2006) *Barney's Musical Castle (El Castillo Musical de Barney) (2006-2007) *Barney's Colorful World (Barney y Su Mundo de Colores) (2007-2009) *Barney's Space Adventures (Aventuras en el Espacio) (2008-2009) *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Barney Rocks! Live in Concert) (2010-2011) George of the Jungle (5th Anniversary Edition) *Barney's Musical Park (O Parque Musical do Barney e seus Amigos) (2007) *Barney's Big Surprise (A Grande Surpresa de Barney) (2007-2008) *Barney's Colorful World (Barney e seu Mundo de Cores) (2011) List of Barney Cast by Stage Show Stage Shows Barney in Concert * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Barney Live! in New York City * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) Barney's Big Surprise * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lee Clark / Jennifer Romano) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Martin Burke, Costume: Pat O'Connell / Kyle Nelson) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) * Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) Barney's Musical Castle * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Barney's Colorful World * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Barlean / Matthew N. Myers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Jerad Harris) * Mike (Blake Garrett) * Donny (Alex Collins) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Gina (Alexis Acosta) Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Rick Starweather) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: N/A) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: N/A) * Chris (Matt Stamm) * Jean (Becky King) Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! * Barney (Body: Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker and Miguel Franklin, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Cyndi Graves and Alison Warchol, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Joel Pellini, Megan Godin, Jennifer Margulis, Madison Turner, Alison Warchol and Michael Luongo * Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez/Michael Luongo) Outside North America Barney's Musical Park * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Ensemble Barney's Let's Imagine * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: N/A) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: N/A) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: N/A) * Daniel * Ethan * Madison * Taylah Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Taylah * Ethan Barney's Space Adventures * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ben * Isabella * Jacob * Charlotte * The Jester * King Morado * Queen Purpurina * The Princess Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ensemble: Dani, Rebecca, Chris, Ricardo Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! * Barney (Voice: N/A, Costume Dan Ham) * Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Costume: Steph Quittner) * BJ (Voice: N/A, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown, Costume: N/A) * Ensemble - Adam Noviello, Jemma Plunkett, Ben Adams, Celina Yuen and Monique Dawes Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Dean Wendt, Costume: Earl Baur) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Martin Aploinar) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Renee Rose Velez Escueta) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Harnefer Aliwang) * Andy (Zachary Webster) * Penny (Melissa Gan Liyan) * Jessica (Sarah Gattellari) * Justin (Christian) * The King (Max Patterson) * King Morado (Max Patterson) * The Guard (Max Patterson) Theme Park Shows A Day in the Park with Barney * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Mr. Peekaboo * Mrs. Peekaboo Barney's Theatre * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ "Barney's Big Surprise" Stage Tour Debuts in September "Barney's Big Surprise," the Purple One's first-ever national stage tour, kicks off this month. The "not-for-toddlers" theatrical extravaganza will tour for two years and visit approximately 60 cities in the U.S. and Canada. Audiences from coast to coast will see Barney "live and in purple!" They'll also get the chance to see BJ and Baby Bop perform live, meet Mother Goose and her pet goose Clarence, and even take a peek into Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory! The interactive stage show will feature new songs as well as such Barney classics as "The Baby Bop Hop," "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," "Everyone is Special," "If You're Happy and You Know It," "I Love You," and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm." Barney has performed sing-alongs around the world and starred in the series of sold-out concerts at Radio City Music Hall in 1994. "Barney's Big Surprise" marks the first time that the world-famous dino-star has taken a stage show on the road. Opening and Closing to Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 2001 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 2001 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Dorothy's Dance Party Music Video for Dance Party Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # More Barney Songs Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro # Campfire Sing-Along Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening to Barney's Big Surprise 1998 Mexican VHS Here is the opening to the Spanish version of Barney's Big Surprise 1998 VHS. Here are the orders: # Tycoon Home Video Logo (1997-2007) # Warning Screen # Tycoon Home Video Logo (1997-2007) # Barney Home Videos Preview in Spanish # Barney's Big Surprise Intro (Spanish Version) That's All. NOTE: I don't know the opening to this Mexican VHS! Elliot Moose Live-Action Cast & Crew Photo Here's a very rare live-action Elliot Moose photo of Elliot, Socks, Lionel, Paisley and Beaverton and the crew. Barney & Friends Season 11 in the U.K. Cast Photo (without dinosaurs) Here's a rare Barney Season 11 U.K. cast photo of Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra without Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the United Kingdom Barney & Friends Season 11 aired on TV in the United Kingdom with new episodes in 2007 until 2008. The season stars Barney, along with his dino-pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff joining the 20 kids such as Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. 20 Kids Wear the Same Clothes and Had the Same Hairstyle in Season 11 All 20 kids wear the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Season 11 episodes 14-26 and the U.K. versions. * Rachel wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Nature of Things. * Laura wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Shrinking Blankey. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Olivia wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Melanie wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Amy wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Megan wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Chase. * Eva wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Tori wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Litterbot. * Lily wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Bop 'til You Drop. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Mei wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Myra wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in What's Your Name?. JumpStart Advanced TV '''''JumpStart Advanced TV is an animated TV series originally aired on The Learning Channel (TLC) and Discovery Kids from 2002-2003. It was based in the JumpStart Advanced series preschool through second grade games. Premise The JumpStart All-Stars are Frankie, Eleanor, Casey, Kisha, Pierre, Hopsalot, CJ and Edison featured in the series, which each episode has stories, art, music, games, words, science, alphabet letters, counting numbers and a song for children. More classic JumpStart characters, DeeDee, Giggles, Cecil, The Magic Train, Jack, Bebop, Bonnie Bunny, Felicia, Botley, Squirt, Jimmy Bumples, Skid, Queen Bee, Mr. Brewster, Arvin, Brady Bear, Pepper and CJ's Nieces and Nephews (Polly, Molly, Wolly, Tad, Chad and Wart) have returned and made guest appearances. The series is now available on VHS and DVD in 2003-2004 and currently available in HD. Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Frankie and Edison * Breanne Siddal as Casey and Hopsalot * Kath Soucie as Eleanor * Hope Levy as Kisha * Joshua Seth as Pierre, CJ and Jimmy Bumples * Grey DeLisle as DeeDee * Debi Derryberry as Giggles * Nathan Carlson as Cecil and The Magic Train * Tony Pope as Jack, Bebop, Mr. Brewster and Arvin * Tally Briggs as Bonnie Bunny * Jeanie Elias as Felicia and Botley * Paulina Gillis as Queen Bee * Kyle A. Carrozza as Brady Bear * Brenda Kazzi as Polly * Rebecca Lovelace as Molly * Ryan Wiesbrock as Wolly and Chad * Edgar Gresores as Tad Episodes Season 1 (2002) # Frankie's Race Day # Frankie's Animal Friends # Kisha's Art Show # Pierre's Big Band # Eleanor's Book Fair # CJ's Adventure # Casey's Baseball Team # Happy Birthday, Frankie! # All Aboard! # Rocket to the Moon # Good Manners # Safety Rules # Let's Stay Fit! # Around the World # Under the Big Top # A Day at the Beach # A Trip to the Farm # Let's Go to the Zoo # Count to 10 # Share and Share Alike # The Big Sleepover # When I Grow Up... # Frankie's Parade # CJ's Dinosaur Discovery # Buggy Bugs # Under the Sea # A Visit to the Doctor # The Talent Show # Building Together # Rhymin' Eleanor Season 2 (2003) # Transportation # Mail Time # Teamwork # Eleanor's Picnic # Kisha's Bad Day # Dress Up # Where in the World is Edison? # Water Works # Tell the Truth # Keep on Truckin' # Casey's Sporty Sports Day # Wacky Weather # Carnival # Frankie's Collection # Families are Special # Felicia's Fish Food # What's Inside Cecil's Mouse Hole? # Hopsalot's Veggie Soup # Reach for the Sky # Head to Toe # Ship, Ahoy! # Computer Caper # Kisha's Rainbow # Dance Party # Happy Halloween # Merry Christmas Segments * Eleanor's Story Time: Featuring Eleanor Elephant reading rhyming stories and fairy tales. * Art with Kisha: Create colors, shapes and pictures with Kisha the Koala Bear. * Music with Pierre: Make and listen to music with Pierre Polar Bear. * Game Time: Play a game with your favorite JumpStart friends. * The Word of the Day: Spell the words with Frankie the Dog. * CJ's Science: Explore science with CJ Frog and Edison Firefly. * The Alphabet: Learn the ABC's with your favorite JumpStart pals. * Count with Hopsalot: Count the numbers with Hopsalot the Rabbit. * Sing-Along: Featuring music videos from JumpStart. Barney's Big Surprise 2002 U.K. VHS Re-Release by HIT Entertainment This home video of this stage show Barney's Big Surprise is only re-released on VHS from HIT Entertainment in the United Kingdom in 2002 (not 2004), but it never released on DVD. Sesame Workshop Plans New Elmo DVD Sesame Workshop and Warner Bros. Home Entertainment will release "Sesame Street: Elmo's Wonderful World" on DVD this August. The new DVD will feature more than one hour of new "Elmo's World" episodes as well as two bonus episodes of the new series "The Furchester Hotel." In "Elmo's Wonderful World," lessons are taught through the lens of fun and familiar preschool topics, live action films and interactive thinking games. The new DVD will be released on August 8, 2017. Trailers from Barney Live! in New York City 2000 VHS Here are the commercials of The Wiggles and Barney from the 2000 VHS re-release of Barney Live! in New York City (this VHS actually is from 2000, while the case and label says 2000 and has the Lyrick Studios logo, so I'm guessing that was real, this tape has The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and the fake Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials # The Wiggles - Hot Potato # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney Buddies Club # More Barney Songs # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney Classic Collection Box Set Opening to Barney in Concert 2005 DVD Here is the opening to Barney in Concert 2005 DVD and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # Barney Copyright Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Main Menu # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro # Barney in Concert Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney in Concert 2005 DVD Here is the closing to Barney in Concert 2005 DVD and here are the orders: # End Credits # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock Trailer # Barney: Just Imagine Trailer # Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done! Trailer # The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station Trailer # ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer # Animal Jam: Hug a Day and Springin'! Trailer # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer That's All. Trailers from Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS Here are the commercials of The Wiggles and Barney from the 2000 VHS re-release of Barney's Big Surprise (the newer version that was in a purple clam shell case, had different previews and containing the different ink label). Commercials # The Wiggles - The Monkey Dance # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney Buddies Club # More Barney Songs # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney Classic Collection Box Set Trailers from Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS Here are the commercials of Bob the Builder, Kipper and Barney from the 2001 VHS of Barney's Musical Castle. Commercials # Bob the Builder # Kipper # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney Online # Barney Luvs Diapers # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailers from Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS Here are the commercials of Barney, The Wiggles and Kipper from the 2004 VHS of Barney's Colorful World. Commercials # The Land of Make-Believe # Now I Know My ABCs # Let's Pretend with Barney # Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! # Cold Spaghetti Western # Kipper Helps Out Opening and Closing to Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS (Version 2) Here is the second version of the opening and closing to Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney Live! in New York City Trailer # Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done! Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Trailer # Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star Trailer # ToddWorld Videos Trailer # Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away Trailer # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) NOTE: Barney Live! in New York City trailer returned in the closing to version 2 of Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS. There were five Barney & the Backyard Gang videos that are Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney re-released on VHS in 1996. But what if there were the 1996 VHS re-releases of The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach would've have the fake opening and closings? What if the copy of Barney's Magical Musical Adventure has originally re-released in 1995 and had the newer opening and closing to the fake 1996 VHS? Opening and Closing to Barney Safety 2001 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney Safety 2001 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Fruit Salad Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Barney Classic Collection Boxset Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney Safety Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney: Let's Play School Trailer # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening and Closing to Barney Songs 2001 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney Songs 2001 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video for Wake Up, Jeff! Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro # Barney Songs Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer # My Party with Barney Commercial # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening and Closing to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 2001 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 2001 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video for Toot Toot! Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Halloween Party Trailer # Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer # Barney: Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) The Groundling Marsh preview appeared in these Barney home videos It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Halloween Party and the 1998 re-release of Waiting for Santa. The Kids for Character preview appeared in these Barney home videos Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time ''and ''It's Time for Counting. The Kids for Character: Choices Count! preview appeared in these Barney home videos Barney's Good Day, Good Night, the 1997 re-release of Waiting for Santa and Barney in Outer Space. The Jungle Book 1992 Letterbox VHS Here is the 1992 letterbox VHS of The Jungle Book and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # The Great Mouse Detective 1992 Re-Release Official Trailer # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Rocketeer Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # 101 Dalmatians Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo # Main Titles ("Overture") # Bagheera Discovers Mowgli/Mowgli's Jungle Life # Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa the Snake # "Colonel Hathi's March" # Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument # Mowgli Meets Baloo ("The Bare Necessities") # Mowgli Taken by Monkeys # Mowgli Meets King Louie ("I Wanna Be Like You") # Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Speak # Baloo and Mowgli's Argument/Mowgli Runs Away # Shere Khan Arrives/"Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) # Mowgli and Kaa the Snake's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") # Kaa and Shere Khan's Conversation # Mowgli's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") # Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Tiger Fight # Poor Bear/"My Own Home" # "The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) # "The End" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Groundling Marsh Preview Appeared in Barney Home Videos The preview of Groundling Marsh also appeared in these Barney home videos released by Lyrick Studios. * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * Waiting for Santa (1998 re-release) Kids for Character Preview Appeared in Barney Home Videos The preview of Kids for Character also appeared in these 1996 Barney home videos until 1998. * Barney's Talent Show * Campfire Sing-Along (1996 re-release) * Barney Goes to School (1996 re-release) * Barney in Concert (1996 re-release) * Rock with Barney (1996 re-release) * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time * It's Time for Counting Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview Appeared in Barney Home Videos The preview of Kids for Character: Choices Count! appeared in these Barney home videos released by Lyrick Studios. * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Waiting for Santa (1997 re-release) * Barney in Outer Space BARNEY SONGS LIVE AT PERFORMING ART CENTERS Your favorite purple dinosaur, Barney is back in town! Barney and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, in this sing-along, dance-along adventure live on stage! Sing and dance to favorite Barney songs, such as "If You’re Happy and You Know It," "Mr. Knickerbocker,” "The Dino Dance," "The Airplane Song" and more in this super-dee-duper musical show! You'll have a chance to meet-and-greet with Barney & Friends! Tickets on sale now!